


TOM AND JERRY BACK TO OZ MY REWRITE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Tom And Jerry (Movie Cross Overs Universe), Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Gen, Rematch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TOM AND JERRY RETURN TO OZ WHEN THE EVIL KNOM KING TAKES OVER PRETTY MUCH THE SAME EXCEPT TOM IS MARTIAL ARTS MASTER AND OFTEN FIGHTS THE FLYING MONKEY'S
Relationships: Tom Cat & Jerry Mouse





	1. HERE WE GO AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N IN THIS STORY TOM JERRY AS WELL AS THE FLYING MONKEY CAN TALK

TOM'S P.O.V. ME AND JERRY WERE BUSY TENDING TO THE BARN WHEN I REACHED INTO A HAYSTACK  
BUT INSTEAD OF THE BABY CHICK IT WAS A FLYING MONKEY I SCREAMED PUTTING IT BACK IN BEFORE TAKING IT OUT AGAIN WE WATCHED AS THEY STARTED TO CARRY DORTHY AWAY SO I GRABBED A PITCHFORK AND THREW IT AT HIM LIKE A SPEAR BUT HE COUGHT IT WITH HIS TAIL BEFORE HE FLEW AWAY I TRIED AGAIN THIS TIME IT WORKED HE REMOVED GRITTING HIS TEETH IN ANGER REMBER ME?" HE ASKED I NODED OF COURSE YOUR THE FLYING MONKEY WHO TRIED TO KIDNAPP ME AND DOROTHY I BOWED TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE HE DID THE SAME TAKING HIS OWN FIGHTING STANCE I GRINNED GIVING HIM THE BRING IT ON HAND GESTURE HE CHARGED AT ME THROWING PUNCH AFTER PUNCH AT ME I DOGEG AND BLOCKED HIS ATTACKS BEFORE I FOUGHT BACK FIRST I STARTED WITH A LEFT RIGHT PUNCH THEN A REVERSE ROUND HOUSE AXE KICK KNEE STRIKE COMBO KNOCKING HIM BACK HE RECOVERED AMING A ROUNDHOUSE KICK AT ME I DODGED HIS KICK DELIVERING A REVERSE PUNCH TO HIS STOMACH WOW JERRY TOM SURE CAN FIGHT" JERRY NODDED HIS HEAD BEFORE LOOKING OVER HIS SHOULDER IT WAS THE TINSWOODSMAN THE SCARECROW AND THE COWARDLY LION" JERRY GRABED A COB OF CORN LIKE BEFORE AND SWUNG IT AT THE 5 OF THEM WHO FLEW AT HIM HITTING THEM IN THE FACE MEANWHILE I AMED A SPLIT KICK AT THE OTHER TWO FORTUNATELY I WAS ABLE TO DOGE HIS SPINNING ROUNDHOUSE KICK NEXT HE DID A TORNADO KICK I GRABBED HIS FOOD SLAMMING MY ELBOW DOWN ON HIS KNEE I FINISHED THE FIGHT BY AMING A SNAPSIDE KICK TO HIS STOMACH ANATA WA KONO-JIKAN NO NEKO O KAKUTOKU SHIMASHITAGA, WATASHI WA MOTTE KIMASU YOU WIN THE ROUND CAT BUT I'LL BE BACK" HE SAID FLAPPING HIS WINGS AND FLYING THREW A HOLE IN THE GROUND GOOD JOB TOM YOU FORCED THEM INTO RETREAT" DOROTHY SAID HUGGING ME JERRY GAVE ME A THUMBS UP BEING THE SHOWMAN I AM I GAVE THEM ALL A THEATRICAL BOW BEFORE WE WALKED THREW BUT AS WE WALKED SOMETHING WEIRD STARTED BOTHERING ME HEY TOM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" JERRY ASKED CONCERNED

YEAH BUT SINCE WHEN DID FLYING MONKIES  



	2. Chapter 2

THANKS GUYS"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S PROUDLY  
BUT SOON MY FACE TURNED FROM PROUD TO CONCERNED  
WHAT'S WRONG TOM?"  
DOROTHY ASKED  
I TURNED MY ATTENTION BACK OVER TO THE HOLE AND STARTED WALKING TWORDS IT JERRY DOROTHY SCARECROW THE TINMAN AND THE COWARDLY LION JUST SHRUGGED AND FALLOWED ME IN THREW THE TUNNEL WHEN WE HEARD THE WIND BLOWING A FLYER FOR CARNIVAL COVERED MY FACE I REMOVED IT READING IT AND TURNED BACK AROUND WALKING OUT OF THE TUNNEL WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT TOM?" DOROTHY ASKED SO I SHOWED HER THE FLYER AFTER FINDING HIM AND WINNING THE DANCE OFF WE TOLD HIM EVERY THING THAT JUST HAPPENED TUFFY WAS THERE TOO WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SOM?" INSTEAD OF BEING RUDE I JUST SIGHED SHAKING MY HEAD SIGHING HAPPILY WE LEAD HIM OVER TO THE PLACE WHERE I FOUGHT THE FLYING MONKIES

HE WENT THROUGH HERE"  
I SAID POINTING AT THE TUNNEL  
WITH A AFTER YOU HAND GESTURE

HEY TOM ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
JERRY ASKED LOOKING AT ME WITH A CONCERNED LOOK ON HIS FACE  
YEAH IT'S JUST SOMETHING DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT"  
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOM?"  
TUFFY ASKED AROUND HERE I MEAN NOT KANSAS AT LEAST I THINK NOT BUT IN WORLD THERE'S THING CALLED MONKEY KUNGFU AND I'M PRETTY SURE NOBODY IN OZ STUDDIES IT AM I RIGHT?" NO WHY DO YOU ASK?"

BECAUSE THOES MOVES ARE FROM A STYLE CALLED MONKEY KUNGFU AND LAST TIME WE SAW THEM....."  
GASP THEY DIDN'T KNOW MARITAL ARTS" TUFFY AND DOROTHY BOTH SAID IN UNISON MMPH" ISAID NODDING MY HEAD BUT HOW IN THE WORLD DID THEY LEARN?" LITTLE DID WE KNOW WE WERE BEING WATCHED


End file.
